


A Human and A Dark Elf (#2)

by orphan_account



Series: Snippets of smutfics using the FATAL Character Creation [2]
Category: FATAL
Genre: Anal, F/M, Fantasy, Original Character(s), Rough Sex, Size Difference
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-22
Updated: 2014-06-22
Packaged: 2018-02-05 17:47:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1826851
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account





	A Human and A Dark Elf (#2)

            The sun was slowly setting and the sky itself slowly turned orange in colour. A woman by the river was hauling the fish she caught in the day and was sweating up the good work. She needed to make money on her for herself seeing that her sons are no longer with her to help. There were night where she still cried herself to sleep on the very thought of them.

            On small rolling behind her, a pair of eyes looked at her with primal hunger and more. The eyes belonged to a Dark Elf hunter who decided he needed a much-needed rest in the form of the woman’s naked embrace. Humans to him were nothing but creatures to pleasure him with. He saw her hauling the fish back to her small home and continued to wait patiently.

            Dusk was slowly coming and she decided she needed to wash herself from the sweat and stink from the work she did. He licked his lips and continued to watch her strip down and wash herself. The time for pleasure would come soon he knew.

            He continued to wait till it was nightfall, years as a hunter had him master the art of waiting and the art of knowing when to strike. Walking silently to her home, he listened for any signs of other life besides the woman. After only hearing her sounds, he decided he would wait later at night before she sleeps.

            The moon reached its zenith and he knocked on her door. She asked who was there and he lied to her saying that he was tired traveler who needed some food. The door opened slowly and she suddenly felt different. The dark elf’s used his magic to ensure there was no resistance. She suddenly felt like her younger self as she stared at his eyes. She was taller than by him a foot but he seemed more imposing with his magic in tow.

            She opened the door for him and continued to look at him fondly. He was surprised that she was already under the effects of his seduction magic. Sitting down on a chair by a table and sat with his legs spread while a smug smile appeared on his face. She then knelt in front of him after she stripped herself of her clothing.

            The woman unbuckled his pants and slowly pulled it down and off of him. His penis was thicker and it was long enough to reach his own navel, the penis was longer than her late husband or her lovers from her younger days. The only magic at work was the seduction; the dark elf was simply well endowed.

            He whispered to her in his softest yet chilling voice, he whispered to her to pleasure him. She nodded and smiled at him as her hand grabbed his manhood. She started stroking it fondly, the throbbing manhood beating softly against her palm while her other hand held up both of his balls. She licked the underside of the shaft up and down slowly with her entire tongue, leaving her saliva on it. She began sucking on it slowly afterwards.

            He eased and slumped on the chair as the human was working her mouth and tongue on his manhood. The sounds of her sucking, and her occasional gagging was music to his ears. Her mouth ached from the thickness over a short time but she was slowly taking more of it in. A few minutes passed and she was able to deepthroat the entire long and thick manhood down her throat.

            He whispered for her to pull back ready herself for penetration. She stood back up and turned around, her back facing him.  Leaning forward in his seat, he reached around with one hand and rubbed his hand below her navel and on her pubic hair.  He slowly traced finger on her womanhood and felt its warmth. She was ready and he could not keep himself composed. He wanted to be in her.

            He patted her thighs and she slowly spread her legs and carefully squatted till she could feel his penis’s head rubbing against her entrance. He pulled her down more and penetrated her slowly. She grinded her hips and held her head with both hands as she felt the pleasure flooding every part of her. She begin squatting more and more as she could feel the manhood throbbing in her. He held onto her hips and she began to grind her hips while he bucked his own hips. She was able to take in most of his penis but not enough to comfortably sit down. The penis rubbed against her walls causing her to bite her lower lip or occasionally moan in pleasure. Her hip grinding and his hip bucking slowly went faster as the both of them were flooded with pleasure and excitement.

            He arched his back and moaned as he released a load into her, and she gave out a loud orgasm that could’ve woken the dead if possible. She stood up and bended over the table as she tried catching her breath. Her legs shook and he had a good view of her from his seat.

            Standing up behind her bent body, he spanked her ass a few times, garnering a few yelps from the woman. Though he was shorter than the average man, he was tall enough to fuck her on the table. Taking off his leather armour and tossing it on the ground, he seized one of her legs and spread it away. He pushed his long and thick wet penis inside her again, fucking her rougher than before. The table creaked with each hard thrust he gives he but it gave no signs of faltering. She continued to yell and moan loudly in pleasure as if the rough fucking she was getting was well deserved.

            The rough and loud fucking lasted for quite a while before ending with him releasing his load on her back. He pulled her away from the table and told her to lie on the ground. She did so with an ecstatic smile on her face, she did not mind her sticky back or the rough floor, her head was filled with pleasure and her ass was red from the spanking she got from the rough fucking he gave her. He knelt down and held her thighs. He pulled them up with some of her help and she wrapped her legs around him, while he positioned to fuck her anally this time.     

            She groaned with a mixture of pain and pleasure as the wet manhood slid into her asshole. This time he was able to push his entire shaft into her. He pushed it in slowly and pulled it slowly as well, he was trying to ease the feeling of her asshole. But before he could allow her to have a moment of lax, he began pounding her harder and faster.

            Yelling and moaning loudly once more, her mind was filled with nothing but more obscenities thanks to the Dark elf’s magic and amazing manhood. Their combined sweat and fluids were slowly soaking the floor. His mouth was opened and he could feel his sweat dripping from his face and landing on top of the woman’s stomach and navel.

            He came inside a bit and pulled out of her after the rigorous ass fucking he gave. He pulled her up and lay down on bed. She straddled him again and allowed herself to get penetrated once more. This time her womanhood’s entrance had eased itself against the thickness and was essentially waiting to be filled by his thick shaft again. She arched her back and grinding her hips against the shaft once more while he started bucking his hips albeit not in sync. The bed creaked as loud as she moaned and yelled, the clearing and river was live with the sounds of their fucking.

            Their activities lasted through the entire night till the sun slowly rose out of it’s own slumber. By daybreak the woman lay still on her bed with her legs spread, her body wet with their sweat and was covered by his sticky cum. He wiped his manhood on her pubes and a part of her nightwear she tossed aside last night. She slowly fell asleep while he got dressed again and ate some of the food she had put out last night before the hard rigorous activities. She slept soundly and he left without single sound.

            When she woke up hours later, she was shocked by how much her hips hurt, how dirty her home was and how unclean she felt. She cleaned her house the whole day and wondered what happened. Was she raped? She asked herself, but she thought against it since there was no one in the nearby hamlet that could possibly commit such atrocities. Her mind raced with the questions in her head for days on end and she kept it a secret from the hamlet’s population.

            An exact week has passed when she heard another knock on her door again. It was late in the evening and the sun was still up but it was setting as normal but as soon she saw her unexpected guest’s eyes she smiled and without a moment of hesitation and thought she was pushed up against the wall outside and was fucked hard and rough by the same Dark Elf. They didn’t bother taking their clothes off as they went at it. They fucked outside till they could not see one another in the dark night. They stopped briefly to enter the house but they could not let each other go. She was able to light two candles before her skirt was pulled off and she was bent over her bed to be rigorously fucked.

            Her house was alive with the sound of creaking wood and her vocals of pleasure till it was daybreak for the next day.  Like before he left but a little after daybreak and but she was still fucked senseless with sweat and cum on her body and face, and when she woke up, she was on a chair but she had vague memories of the man.

            Another week passed, he came again earlier in the day and the whole evening, night and even the next morning was loud with the sound her voice and sounds of rough fucking. Another week passed again and the same activities happened earlier in the evening and ended before noon. He came earlier and left later but her body was fucked senseless nonetheless at the end.


End file.
